


Fort Waverly

by JediFighterPilot2727



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Oh my god so much Fluff, established wayhaught, it's like a fluff sandwhich, they're so fricken cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt - If you still want a wayhaught prompt, could you do something along the lines of nicole coming home to find waverly building a pillow fort/den type thing for an inside picnic?!?</p>
<p>Hope this works!! It’s a great big ball of fluff and it was a blast to write!! Thanks for the prompt!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fort Waverly

Nicole let herself into the homestead after a surprisingly not so exhausting day at work. She was officially the Sheriff Department’s Black Badge liaison and usually that meant that she ran around with Wynonna and Dolls and sometimes Waverly and Doc catching revenants and helping send them back to hell. But on days like today, when revenant activity was low and Dolls had taken off on some other top secret government mission, she was regulated to filling out reports for Nedley.

The sheriff wanted to know as much as possible about what Black Badge was doing in his district, and Nicole was in charge of making sure he got _enough_ information without giving away _too much_ information. And while she didn’t exactly enjoy spending eight hours at a desk trying to think up nice ways to tell Nedley that his town was over run with reincarnated versions of Wyatt Earp’s kills, it was a lot more relaxing _*cough* boring *cough*_ than her usual job. The only part that absolutely sucked about Black Badge taking a day off was that it meant that her girlfriend - the resident supernatural researcher - also took a day off.

And it wasn’t that Nicole couldn’t make it a few hours without her, but it certainly made her day less interesting without someone as pretty as Waverly Earp to look at. Usually, on days like today, Waverly found some reason to stop by the station; typically a transparent excuse to see Nicole. Today, however, the last time she had seen the brunette beauty was on her way out the door that morning. She figured Wave had gotten caught up reading some ancient book, or getting into some crazy scheme with Wynonna. Last time she had left those two alone for a day they had drunkenly come up with a delicious recipe for peanut butter chocolate chip cookies, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn't hoping for a repeat performance.

Closing the door behind her, she turned to hang her Stetson on the hook on the wall only to have it stolen from her head.

“I’ll take that."

She spun around to see Waverly, Stetson now perched precariously on her head, wearing pajama pants and a tank top.

“You know if you weren’t so darn cute - - -"

Waverly reached up to tug her down by the shoulders, planting a quick but sweet kiss on her lips.

“You’d what? Arrest me? We can act out that role play later, Officer."

Nicole’s short circuited from the speed at which Waverly could go from utterly adorable to downright sexy.

“But first . . ."

Waverly continued, pecking her lips one more time before pulling away.

“I need you to change clothes."

“Oookkaayy?” She drew the word out, hands dropping from Waverly’s waist to her own belt, fingers curling around the familiar leather.

“I mean, as you know, that uniform . . .” Waverly visibly shivered. “Does things to me. But for this, I need you to be comfortable."

“Ooookkayyy?” She repeated, mind racing through the possibilities.

“Just trust me."

“Okay.” She stated more firmly, leaning down to capture Waverly’s lips with her own, gently deepening it before pulling back in surprise.

“You taste like popcorn!"

The shorter girl grinned.

“Uhuh, and you can have some as soon as you shower and get in some PJs!"

Nicole leaned down to mumble against her girlfriend’s lips between kisses.

“Why would I want to eat any when I can just taste it on you?"

Waverly whined and pushed her away.

“No, you don’t get to distract me! Change first, then make out."

“As long as there’s making out in there somewhere."

Waverly’s eyes raked down her body and it was Nicole’s turn to shiver.

“Oh, definitely!"

“Then I guess I’d better go shower then!” She turned to go through the living room and up the stairs only to have Waverly jump on her back. She easily caught the smaller girl in a piggyback ride, and hands came up to cover her eyes.

“You can’t look."

“At what?"

“It’s a surprise."

“You are certainly full of those, Waverly Earp. How am I supposed to walk?"

“I’ll guide you! It’ll be like one of those couple’s communication exercises."

“Whatever you say, Wave - but if we end up tumbling down the stairs . . ."

“We won’t! We have excellent communication skills."

“Alright then, hang tight, Cowgirl!"

“Yeehaw!"

Waverly’s giggle was contagious, and they both laughed as Nicole stumbled her way to the staircase. She went slow, Waverly’s voice her only direction, but they eventually made it up the stairs and into the bedroom where Waverly released her hold and wiggled down Nicole's back to stand on her own two feet.

“Alright, upstairs is free reign, so hurry up and shower and then come downstairs! I’ll be waiting!"

“Yes ma’am!” Nicole snagged one last kiss before heading to the shower.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a short twenty minutes later when Nicole returned to the bedroom to find a oversize baseball sleeve t-shirt and a lacy pair of boyshorts laid out on the bed. Grinning, she put them on an jogged down the stairs, damp hair bouncing around her shoulders.

“Wave?” She called out, unsure of where she was supposed to go from here.

“In here!” Waverly’s muffled voice called out from the living room.

Nicole turned the corner to find a mountain of pillows on the floor covered with blankets. She paused for a moment, and then Waverly’s head popped out from one side, grin stretched across her face.

“Hey!"

“Hey! What’s this?"

“It’s a pillow fort!"

“I can see that, what’s this for?"

“Well you’re off all weekend right?"

“Yeah."

“And Dolls is out of town."

“Yeah."

“And Wynonna and Doc are meeting up with some of Wynonna’s friends in the big city."

“They are?"

“Yep!"

“So you’re telling me that we have all weekend to ourselves and a pillow fort to spend it in?"

Waverly nodded excitedly, tearing off a piece of red licorice with her teeth.

“Have I told you lately that you’re the best girlfriend ever?"

“Not since yesterday!"

“Well, you, Waverly Earp, are the best girlfriend ever.” She knelt down to stick her head in the fort and glance around.

“Exceptional construction quality!"

“Thanks, I worked on for a while!"

“Well, it’s rather impressive!"

“Get in!"

She gently lowered herself to the ground and shimmied into the surprisingly spacious fort.

“Wow!"

“So we have a laptop, so we can watch movies. We have snacks-“ Waverly gestured to a heaping bowl of popcorn and various containers of candy. “We have wine-“ she held up a bottle of Nicole’s favorite white. “We have plenty of blankets, and -oh oh!!” Waverly lay half across her to pull a blanket flap across the opening, plunging them into darkness.

A few seconds and an elbow to Nicole’s ribs later there was a click and the inside of the fort was coated in a canopy of stars.

“Holy shit.” She whispered breathlessly.

“I remembered you saying how much you used to love going out camping with your dad and looking at all the stars by the campfire and I was totally going to take you camping but then I realized that it’s like ten degrees outside and that didn’t seem very fun, so I ordered the projector and then everybody went out of and it seemed like the perfect opportunity and so I built this fort and - "

“Wave!” She framed her girlfriend’s face with her hands, mesmerized by the way the lights sparkled off her brown eyes. “It’s perfect."

“You like it?"

“I love it.” She smiled and kissed one of Waverly’s cheeks before ghosting to the other, finishing with a soft peck against her nose. “I love you."

“I love you too."

Nicole leaned over to grab handful of popcorn, tossing a piece at Waverly as she leaned back on the pillows.

“I put in a vote for watching Buffy reruns first."

Waverly pulled over the laptop and settled in under Nicole’s arm.

“Ooh!! I can tell you all about my vampire research and my theories on what they’re actually like while we watch!"

“Sounds perfect.”

As Waverly’s body heat began to warm her side, she couldn’t help but think that it really was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have a cavity from all the sweetness, but I love it!


End file.
